Lord Kleist
Blah blah, he's prussian or something Initial Disclosures The information presented here has been obtained from recent encounters with our enclave, recollection by Master Asalinia Virgas, out-of-date reports following the Great Galactic War, and a number of on-going SIS investigations. Much of the information provided will therefore be anecdotal, or potentially inaccurate due to developments which have not been observed or recorded since the end of the War. While nothing has been intentionally omitted, some history has been summarised. Further information may be obtained from Master Virgas, although she warns her knowledge is fairly old now. Report Details Lord Kleist is the son of Korfmund Adalhelm and Sofia Adalhelm, the former heads of the Rohren IX Adalhelm household. Although now a vassal of the Sith Empire, the Rohren system was originally an un-unified system, each planet ruled by a monarch of differing beliefs and cultural background to the others. Lord Kleist’s father was a person of some significant influence in Rohren IX’s military cabinet, possibly leading the planet’s third army. This put the Adalhelm family in a pivotal position within the planet’s government and military structures. When the reigning monarch died, his son ascended to the throne. He almost immediately began looking to align his world with the Sith Empire, eventually managing to secure an alliance and – more importantly – their military support. With these forces, the entire system soon fell under the control of Rohren IX’s monarchy. Surprisingly, the Sith Empire then backed a coup to overthrow the monarchy, placing the Adalhelm’s as the ruling body and the new proclaimed royal family. We’re unsure as to why this change in leadership was deemed necessary, or the current whereabouts of the ousted royal family. The worst must be presumed without more information. Master Virgas recollects that Lord Kleist was the second eldest of seven children, and the only one to be identified as force sensitive. Soon after Rohren IX joined the Sith Empire, he was recruited into the Sith Order for training. Sometime during Kleist’s training on Dromund Kaas he was taken as the apprentice of Lord Aundae. This was an experience he would resent and hate as Lord Aundae belittled him on every occasion that the two spoke. This would often drive Kleist into fits of rage, screaming and insulting his Master, before being choked into submission and obedience. Lord Aundae was merciless in his training, and eventually arranged for Kleist to duel with a far superior opponent after defeating a number of lesser apprentices. The individual who faced Kleist was Dregtheir Virgas – known to us as Lord Fractus, although still an apprentice at this time. Being older and more experienced, Fractus quickly ended the duel by slicing off Kleist’s left arm. Needless to say, this helped to create a deep and on-going rivalry between the two. This information was mostly relayed to us by Master Virgas, and after her departure from the Sith Order events relating to Kleist become less reliable. We do know from several scattered reports and reconnaissance images during the War that Kleist was present during the invasion of the Myrkr system. Kleist’s father leading the assault as Moff Adalhelm, under Lord Aundae’s direction and supervision. A Sith matching Kleist’s description was spotted leading troops in dire circumstances to victory, but any mention of responsibility for the turnabout in fortunes is officially accredited to Moff Adalhelm or Lord Aundae. Given his status as an apprentice, this is perhaps not unsurprising. During 12 BTC, reports relating to Lord Aundae appear to stop abruptly, with references to ‘Lord Kleist’ appearing soon afterwards. Whilst we cannot say for certain, it does not appear that Lord Aundae met his end in the War. Ill health, or possibly murder are obvious conclusions, but it is also possible that our records are simply not complete enough to explain Aundae’s absence for a perfectly sound reason. As if to reinforce this point, Lord Kleist also disappears from our records until shortly after his father’s assassination in 7 BTC, when he reappeared at the Battle of Serenno, apparently serving alongside Lord Fractus, and Agent Crawforde. During Lord Kleist’s absence, his brother – Moff Fredmund Adalhelm – was tasked with leading his armies, suffering disaster after disaster. His lack of organisation appears to have led to significant Imperial resources in capturing entirely non-critical objectives. Following Kleist’s return, it is reported that Moff Adalhelm stepped down, handing all authority to his brother. Lord Kleist is once again largely absent from further reports until one year prior to the Sacking of Coruscant, when the SIS tracked Darth Angral visting Rohren IX. It is clear that he took part in the chaos of the Sacking of Coruscant the following year, as security camera footage was located of Lord Kleist, along with many of his troops, assaulting and securing the Old Market Sector. Things to Consider Jedi of the Gadani enclave are reminded - much like when dealing with Lord Fractus - to keep up their training in lightsaber forms; Lord Kleist is a veteran of the Great Galactic War and has a proven proficiency with a lightsaber. He is both dangerous and easy to anger, so we suggest not engaging in violent action against him unless all diplomatic options are exhausted. Be warned that in addition to his quick temper if insulted, he also appears to take great pride in himself, and has a flair for the dramatic when emotional. The Gadani Council will continue to monitor not only his activities, but also to gauge his involvement with the Four Corners, with whom he recently appears to have recently allied with. Most recent information After the Sacking of Coruscant, we have no accurate records relating to his whereabouts and activities until a mission by the Gadani Enclave to Voss. It was here that he introduced himself to us, whilst also appearing to be openly serving the Four Corners. He was also directly involved with a hostage negotiation on Nar Shaddaa, trading Imperial Lieutenant Emelia Shintai with Republic Captain Skylarr Fenix.